Rindu
by aikyoon
Summary: "Dai-chan, kau tahu kemarin Ki-chan ditembak oleh seseorang?" /Kumpulan drabble, warning inside, birthday ffic for MeguMonster/


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Aomine D./Kise R.**

**Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy**

**Rated T**

**Warning : Chara!Death, BL/Gay, gaya tulisan yang mungkin tidak rapi, dot untuk pemisah waktu.**

**Italic = Flashback**

**#**

**##**

**###**

**####**

**#####**

**Malam tahun baru**

"_Kise, karena ada suatu pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditunda, kau pergi duluan saja ke pesta kembang api itu. Aku akan menyusul-mu." Kata pemuda bersurai biru tua melalui telepon genggamnya._

"_He? Tapi benarkan kau akan menyusulku? Jangan sampai jam 12 lewat, lho!" _

"_Iya, paling lambat aku menyusul jam 11." _

"_Hmph! Beneran, ya?" _

"_Iya." Tut. Aomine memutuskan pembicarannya dengan Kise. Kise yang hanya menghela nafas dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta kembang api. Kenapa kekasihnya itu selalu ada halangan sih setiap ingin pergi dengannya? Lebih tepatnya— kenapa kekasihnya itu tidak pernah tepat waktu jika ingin pergi dengannya?_

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil mengunyah gumpalan berwarna pink lembut— yang biasa disebut gulali— Kise mengelilingi setiap _counter_ di tempat dimana acara kembang api dimulai. Hah, tidak terasa beberapa jam lagi sudah berganti tahun. Sudah berapa lama ia berpacaran dengan Aomine? 1 tahun? Ah, tidak. Baru 6 bulan. Kise berharap hubungannya dengan Aomine berlangsung lama, lalu mereka menikah dan— mempunyai anak. '_Eh? Tidak, tidak! Mana mungkin lelaki bisa hamil dan melahirkan, hah?!_' ditepislah pikiran aneh tersebut jauh-jauh.

Kise duduk di antara kerumunan orang yang sudah siap-siap melihat kembang api tengah malam nanti. Kise membelai rumput-rumput yang ia duduki sambil memikirkan, '_Hm, kenapa sampai sekarang Aominecchi belum datang juga? 15 menit lagi acara sudah mau dimulai.'_ Biasanya kalau kekasihnya itu sudah datang, pasti ia akan menghubungi atau mengirim _e-mail_. Kise membuka hp _flip_-nya, siapa tahu Aomine mengirim _e-mail_ akan tetapi ia tidak sadari. Tetapi nihil. Tidak ada _e-mail_ maupun telepon dari Aomine.

Kise memandangi langit, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Menyusul Aomine dengan cara mendatangi rumah Aomine? Tidak, rumah Aomine terlalu jauh dari sini. Terpaksa, ia harus tetap menunggu sambil berharap kekasihnya datang.

.

.

.

_Oh, dan dia tidak tahu bahwa kenyatannya kekasihnya itu sudah melihatnya dari atas._

* * *

**Rindu**

Aomine Daiki, pemain basket berbakat dan pemuda menyukai dada besar itu sedang rindu dengan seseorang. Pasti orang-orang akan kaget jika mendengar Aomine sedang rindu dengan seseorang. Pasti kebanyakan orang-orang berpikiran mana mungkin orang keras kepala dan sifat seperti Aomine akan rindu dengan seseorang. Bahkan, jika sahabatnya sendiri kecelakaan atau apapun ia tetap peduli. Tapi sayangnya pemikiran orang-orang itu salah. Setiap manusia pasti akan mempunyai rasa rindu walaupun orang tersebut keras kepala atau sifatnya jelek.

Aomine Daiki benginjak pedal gas mobil-nya. Ia ingin segera menemui orang yang ia rindu saat ini—

.

.

.

—di kuburan.

.

.

.

"_Aomine-cchi, nanti siang ada acara? Ayo one-on-one!" suara nyaring Kise membuat telinga Aomine sakit. Tidak bisa kah ia mengecilkan suara-nya sedikit saja? _

_Agar pembicarannya dengan Kise tidak berlangsung lama, ia memencet tombol merah di hp-nya. Menandakan memutuskan kontak dengan lawan bicaranya._

_Mengganti baju-nya dengan baju tanpa lengan, memakai sepatu putih bertali dan mengambil bola basket di meja yang berada di dekatnya, dengan begini ia sudah siap untuk _one-on-one_ dengan kekasih bersurai kuning keemas-emasannya itu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aomine melakukan memetakan bola basket dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Lumayan juga, kemampuan basketnya tidak hilang padahal ia sudah tidak bermain selama 2 bulan. _

_Aomine menuju ke arah bangku taman untuk mengambil minum dan melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu Kise dan Kise tak kunjung datang juga? Sekitar 15 menit? Tidak, lebih. 30 menit? Ah, mungkin sekitar segitu. _

_3 jam Aomine menunggu Kise di lapangan pada siang itu, tapi sosok yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang. Kemana sebetulnya dia? _Tumben _dia datang telat. Biasanya ia malah datang paling awal, atau mungkin saja telat, tapi tidak sampai berjam-jam gini. Biasanya hanya 5 menit, paling lama 10 menit._

'Ah, mungkin saja ia tiba-tiba ada keperluan dan ia lupa memberi tahu.' _Pikir Aomine. Sayangnya, dugaannya salah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Dai-_chan_, kau tahu kemarin Ki-_chan_ ditembak oleh seseorang?" Jantung Aomine berhenti sesaat mendengar perkataan teman masa kecilnya itu, Momoi Satsuki._

_Tunggu, dia tidak salah dengarkan? Ini kenyataan? Jadi ini alasannya kenapa Kise tidak datang-datang. _

"_Satsuki, ceritakan secara rinci." Aomine menggenggam telepon genggamnya dengan erat. Siap mendengarkan kenyataan pahit ini._

"_Aku tidak tahu secara jelas, Dai-_chan._ Apakah kau tidak menonton televisi kemarin? Intinya adalah Ki-chan saat ingin jalan ke suatu tempat dan tiba-tiba pelaku tersebut mengarahkan pistolnya ke Ki-chan. Peluru dari pistol sang pelaku tepat mengenai punggung Ki-_chan_. Itu yang kudengar dari telivisi dan para saksi."_

_Refleks, Aomine langsung memutuskan kontak-nya dengan Momoi. Tidak mau mendengar kenyataan pahit ini. Tidak dan tidak._

_Telepon genggam Aomine bergetar menandakan _e-mail _masuk. _

From : Momoi Satsuki

Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mematikan teleponnya, Dai-_chan_?

_Aomine tidak mau membalas _e-mail _sahabatnya tersebut. Meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajahnya, ia menyesal. Kenapa pada saat itu ia memutuskan pembicarannya dengan Kise jika ia sudah tahu kalau itu obrolan terakhir mereka?_

_Yah, semua sudah terlambat, Aomine Daiki. Tidak ada orang yang tahu tentang masa depan dan apa yang terjadi. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu._

_Kau tinggal menyesal, menyesal dan menyesal dengan apa yang sudah terjadi._

.

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki memandangi batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit.

"Sudah berapa kau meninggalkan dunia ini, Kise? Kurasa cukup lama."

.

.

Aomine menghela nafasnya.

.

.

"_Idiot_."

* * *

**Who?**

Kise terus berlari-lari menyusuri lorong yang sempit. Darah mengucur di kaki-nya dari luka yang terbuka lebar. Ia tahu luka itu terasa perih, ia tahu kalau saja ia tidak berhenti untuk beristirahat sebentar ia akan terjatuh lalu pingsan. Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa menghentikkan langkahnya. Musuh-musuh yang tepat berada di belakangnya dan mengejarnya adalah alasan ia tidak bisa menghentikkan langkahnya sekarang.

'_Sial, kenapa mereka tetap saja tidak menyerah, sih?' _gumam Kise, ia mulai kelelahan berlari-lari terus seperti ini. Nafasnya memburu. Ia harus berhenti kalau tidak ingin jatuh terkapar dan pingsan.

Tiba-tiba Kise melihat— dengan samar-samar— pria ber-jas hitam, dengan pistol ditangannya.

'_Sial, aku terjebak lagi. Orang yang di depan sana pasti musuh.'_ Pikir Kise. Sayangnya, dugaan itu salah. Orang tersebut malah langsung menarik tangan Kise dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Pria itu menembakkan para musuh yang sedari tadi mengejar Kise dengan pistol. Satu-persatu musuh itu gugur dan terlihat darah kental berwarna merah berada dimana-mana. Pria itu membalikkan badannya, mata beriris biru tua-nya itu menatap Kise lekat-lekat.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kise. Baru saja pria itu membuka mulutnya sedikit, terdengar bunyi tembakan dan peluru itu tepat mengenai tengkorak kepala paling belakang pria tersebut. Kise melihat senyuman pria tersebut sebelum ia terjatuh di tanah, tepat didepan Kise.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kenapa pria itu malah menolongnya? Ia bingung, takut dan wajah pria itu terbayang-bayang di otaknya.

Bahkan ia belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kise, tapi ajal telah menjemputnya.

Mata dan rambut berwarna biru tua. Itulah yang Kise ingat tentang pria itu, ia tidak akan melupakannya sampai ia bisa membalas budi. Kise berhutang budi kepadanya karena sudah merelakan nyawanya untuk Kise.

**#####**

**####**

**###**

**##**

**#**

* * *

Halo, _drabble_ kedua dari saya *v*)/

Fanfic ini saya persembahkan untuk **MeguMonster**, karena ia /sudah lama/ ulang tahun dan saya berjanji untuk membuatkannya birthday ffic jadi inilah hasilnya. Walaupun lama banget jadinya dan _drabble _terkahir yang ga jelas apa maksudnya orz

Semoga kalian suka /o/ kritik? Saran? Review? :3

**Aiko**


End file.
